Whispers in the Dark
by Selendria
Summary: GrimaEowyn fic rnWith Eomer gone, Grima begins his plots to win Eowyn's heart, one step at a time. Whether or not he succeeds by the time the malice brother returns matters not, Grimas plans will work no matter what...
1. Curiousity

**Chapter One: Curiousity**

Grima Wormtongue, advisor to the King, servant of Saruman the White.. Master of Rohan, sat this day at the base of the throne, listening to the silence of the empty Golden Hall. As it was everyday, and as it would be, there were no visitors for the King. Everything that had to be done, was brought to him, and so Grima enjoyed his free time, thoughts of the Shield maiden foremost in his thoughts. In all of Rohan, she was the only thing that eluded him, slipping from his grasp each day like sand. Her concern for her uncle, among other things, surely interfering with his attempts to win her heart. He needed something more.. a sure thing, for his words, did not sway her.

Soft foot steps could be heard echoing down the hall, followed by longer more metallic ones. Two golden haired Rohirrims walked through the halls leading towards the throne room. To the left was Eomer, nephew of Théoden; and to the right, his younger sister Eowyn. Eowyn was dressed in a hunter green gown, made of smooth velvet material. Golden designs etched the waist of the dress, the threads glittering in the dim light of the halls. Her long hair spilled over her shoulders, reaching down to the design at her waist. The man moved his sister closer to his side as they entered the throne room, he walked with her to their uncles throne, standing as Eowyn kneeled in front of the withered man.

Grima raised his head from his contemplations, his eyes focusing on the pair in the dark hall, hazy in the dust until they strode closer. Standing, he moved away from Eomer, putting the arm of the throne between him and the King's nephew, past encounters still fresh in his mind "Ahh, my King, your niece, and nephew have arrived..." Leaning in closer to the King's ear, he whispered "Be wary of what Eomer speaks, he is suspicious my lord...

Eowyn gave Grima no glance or no signal to show she knew he was there. She placed her hands over her Uncles and smiled up at him. A smile, something she never wore for Grima, the man who fancied her so. Eomer took a step forward standing between his sister and the man shrouded in black. He knew very well of the advisors lust for his sister, and he would do everything in his power to keep the worm away from her. He placed his hand on Eowyns head gently, stroking her hair as he watched her.

His shoulders hunched defensively, shying away from Eomer, at the same time, his eyes strayed to Eowyn, unable to resist looking upon her fair visage... he had loved her for so long now... a rejected love, a resisted love. He was a disgusted figure, and it was not Eomer alone who tried to keep him from Eowyn, poisoned her mind against him. In those few times that he had been able to speak to her, away from others, he had heard the lies she had spouted back at him, learned from others. He would change that, but first he must rid himself of Eomer, more of a shadow to Eowyn than himself it seemed at times.

Eowyn spoke softly with her Uncle, "Eomer is going to survey the west side of Rohan My Lord.." she whispered. "But Theodrid will remain with us…" she said. With a glare to Grima he looked back at Eowyn and added "And to watch over you…" It was apparent that Eowyn did not like that statement from her choice to not tell her uncle that specifically. Rising to her feet she kissed the mans wrinkled forehead and left the room with her brother without as much as a good day to Grima Wormtongue.

As they left, Grima returned to his place at the foot of the throne, looking up to speak with the King, "Do you see how Eomer speaks ill of me? I am advisor to your Lordship, and yet he acts as if he does not trust me. Was it not you who appointed me my Lord.. perhaps it is that he does not trust you my King, and that is treason." He trailed off, letting the thoughts take root in the King's mind, he would continue, until he had rid himself of Eomer...

It was midday before Eowyn bid farewell to her brother. She watched from the stable doors as his horse was followed by other mens. Though she was concerned for his safety, she was quite relieved that he was gone. Eomer had always been over protective of his sister, so Eowyn rarely had a moments peace. And now that he was gone, she could do as she pleased to an extent. Gently picking up the skirts of her gown she walked inside, passing the open door to the throne room, before retreating into her own bed chamber.

Grima's dark eyes followed Eowyn's form as it passed the hunger apparent in his eyes. He dared not approach her in her bed chamber, he had no fear the King would object, but even with Eomer gone... he licked his lips furtively, he had several days at least, he had time.. yes, time indeed. Rising, he made excuses to retrieve a midday meal, settling in a small room off of the Golden Hall, summoning a servant to send a message to Eowyn, requesting her presence on the matter of Eomer's leaving.

As Eowyn came to the door of the throne room, Theodrid followed close behind. She turned her head, saying something to her cousin which made him nod and continue on his way to the stables as well. She walked inside, her eyes narrowing as she viewed Grima "Yes?" she said coldly, standing beside her Uncles throne.

Grima stood, bowing gracefully to Eowyn, the image ruined slightly by the quality of his clothes, nothing compared to the nobles of the court, "Ahh, Eowyn, it is always a pleasure to see you. I thank you for arriving so promptly. Have you eaten? I could have something brought." His eyes studied her, taking in all he could while she was here, his fingers tapered before his chest, twiddling nervously.

Ignoring his question of her hunger she shifted her weight to rest on both feet instead of leaning on the throne. "Why have you summoned me?" she asked ,moving her hand down to gently hold her Uncles. She took notice of his nervous tapping, but paid no mind to it. Eomer and Theodrids words of Grima echoed in her mind, and it disgusted her. But for some reason, she was not complete in this disgust. She could still look into the mans eyes.

"I just wished to inquire on Eomer's safe departure. It would be a shame if anything were to happen to him. A blow to all of Rohan." He lowered his hands, clasping them behind his back. His eyes never left Eowyn, a smile trying to find it's way to his lips, but not quite succeeding.

"Eomer is well and shall return in a few days, if that is all I was called for I shall take my leave." She nodded to him, and turned quickly making her way to the door. She said something softly to a servant before making her way to her chambers. The servant rushed off, and within a few moments Alira, Eowyns personal maid, walked through the throne room carrying a few white towels.

Grima was curious about the towels, so much so that he could not resist following Alira, staying out of sight as he trailed her through the halls, using the skills he had honed, watching Eowyn without being noticed, to remain unseen to the maid, and thus, above suspicion.

**To Be Continued.... **


	2. Desires

** Chapter Two:**

_((A note, due to a review Aliras name will now be changed))_

* * *

Silence filled the darkened hall, even ones breath sounded like a thunderstorm at its peak. Eliska opened the door with a smile turning her head over her shoulder seeming to look at Eowyn. "I will be back in a few moments Lady Eowyn" she said, shutting the door behind herself. The frail older woman brushed a few straggly pieces of brown hair from her face as she walked down the hall, spotting Lord Grima at the other end. She curtsied "Good eve…My Lady is taking her bath, she will speak to no one" she said simply as if she knew why he was there.

Grima frowned; even her serving maid was trying to keep them apart! Spinning on a heel, without even a word to Eliska, he stalked through the halls, his hands held tightly behind his back, his face a mask of deep concentration. He had to get Eowyn alone! That was the only way... his only chance.

Eowyn's door was not closed completely, leaving a ray of sunshine to creep through the doors and into the dim hall. Eowyn's room was decorated with white silk and white roses (the lady's favorite flower) A large canopy bed stood in front of a lit fireplace, a stain was on her carpet from when she was young and spilled tea all over it. Beside the fireplace, was another door which was also slightly open. Eowyn was resting, relaxing in the marble bath tub and surrounded by warm water and bubbles. The curtains were drawn around the bath giving her privacy if the maid decided to walk in for something. As she shifted in the bath and rested her head back against one of the pillows which was gracefully placed behind her head for comfort, she began to hum a song that was common on celebration day, a cheerful tune but with compromising lyrics.

Grima eventually made his way back the throne room. It was nearing supper and his place was near the King, so he interprets events in the 'correct' light. With Eomer gone, it would only be Theodrid to contend with. It wouldn't be hard to make an excuse to get Eowyn to join him... something for her uncle perhaps, a special brew, or find bread from the kitchens... yes, yes. A small smile flashed across his lips, soon.. soon

Eowyn fell asleep in the warmth of the bath, only to be woken by her maid a few moments later. When supper began, she came into the throne room with Theodrid, dressed in a lovely sky blue gown with a powder blue sash. Her hair was done up in small ringlets, and the earrings that her brother had gave her for her last birthday sparkled. Theodrid took his spot beside his father, motioning for Eowyn to sit close.

Sitting on the other side of the king, Grima was busy speaking words of condemnation of Eomer, "... contempt your lordship, pure contempt in his eyes.." As Eowyn and Theodrid entered, he gave the King a knowing look and settled into his seat, folding his hands lightly in his lap. His eyes immediately going to Eowyn.

As the servants began bringing out food Theodrid spoke softly to Eowyn then turned his head leaning forwards somewhat to look at Grima. "Well what news has reached my uncles ear today Wormtongue" he asked, sipping the wine which was poured for him.

"All is well in the Mark, the herd fares well. The people are content." His voice was distracted, his eyes following the servant who brought the main dish of the meal, a large roast bird, likely caught on the hunt this afternoon. He could not see Eowyn, the King and Theodrid between them, but he could sense her, his nose picking up the soft smell of her rose soap, so attuned was he to her presence

"That is good…and what of the Orcs that have so frequently neared us?" the Prince asked with suspicion eyeing the man shrouded in black.One of the servant boys came in and gently tugged Eowyn's sleeve. She turned her head and smiled to him, taking his hand when he held it out for her. She stood and followed him into the kitchen "Where are we going?" she laughed, looking down at the boy, kneeling as he stopped. The boy smiled brightly and held up a white rose for her.

"I believe that is what Eomer left to see about.. is it not?" His tone was slightly mocking, a slight smile directed his way. Focusing on his plate, Grima resisted the urge to follow Eowyn with his eyes as she was led away, miraculously towards the kitchens, this may be easier than he thought. After a few moments, piling his plate with food, he turned to the King "Ahh, your Lordship, I have had a special entree ordered for you... if you will excuse me, I will check on it's progress." Standing, he bowed and hurried away, heading towards the kitchens, hiding from sight as Eowyn came into view, taking a moment to watch her, unobserved

Eowyn smiled kindly, leaning down and kissing the boys forehead "Why thank you.." she stood up and took the boys hand "lets find some water for it.." she said and walked to the cupboards. Searching through them and finding a small vase she set the flower in. Enjoying herself, she pet the boys hair as he filled the vase with water, she did not notice Grima's presence. "Can you go put it in my bedroom?" she asked the boy and smiled as he rushed off with the flower. It was then she smelled the light scent which only filled the air when Wormtongue was around. She turned her head her eyes narrowing as she spotted him.

Bowing quickly, he walked into the room, as if he had just arrived. "Hello M'lady, a pleasure.. as always." He offered her a slight, nervous, smile, his hands at his sides, his shoulders stiff. "I trust everything is well? I grew worried for you, when you did not return..."

"Yes, everything is fine.." she said turning her gaze from him to the returning boy. She smiled and kissed his forehead gently, whispering a soft thank you to him before motioning him to go back to his work. The smile danced still on her lips as she watched him, forgetting temporarily who else was in the room.

He reached forward, slowly, as if to stroke her hair, her smile softening her face in a way he had never seen directed at him, adding to her beauty. Distracted as she was, the malice that masked her face when she looked at him was gone, and the true softness of her features... his breath caught in his throat, drawing away the haze that had clouded his mind, his hand falling, "I am glad.. If anything were to happen to you..."

Her smiled faded as she turned her head to look upon him. "I do not think a servant boy leading me into the kitchens would cause any harm to me.." she said moving the strand of hair which always seemed to hang from her face away. Rumors from Theodrid echoed in her mind, the disgusting tales of Wormtongue playing endlessly. But she shook away the rumors, having never truly talked with him because of these words. She wondered for a moment, if they were actually true.

**To Be Continued... **


End file.
